Whiskey Lullaby
by BrookenRachel
Summary: She put that bottle to her head and pulled the triggerAnd finally drank away his memory Life is short but this time it was bigger Than the strength she had to get up off her knees We found her with her face down in the pillow Clinging to his pic. Brucas


Disclaimer: I don't own anything credit Mark Schwahn and Brad Paisley

Authors Note: So im doing another one shot, because I love them :P. This one is to the song whiskey lullaby by brad paisley. There are two parts of the lyrics one is about the guy the other the girl, well to fit my story im going to kind of switch it. So hopefully it won't be to confusing and you all will be able to figure it out. Im setting this one shot up a little differently it will be done in four parts. So this is the first it's a little short but there is three more to come. If you haven't yet check out my newest one shot "Abortion". Read and Review.

ENJOY

**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette**

**She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget**

**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time**

**But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind**

**Until the night**

"Lucas, im home!" Brooke yelled through the quiet house shutting the door behind her.

"Lucas where are you? I saw your car I know you're here." She yelled once again checking each room that she came to.

"Lucas?" She questioned, walking towards their bedroom after hearing a noise "Oh my God"

"Brooke I can explain" Lucas said frantically, pulling up his boxers as quickly as possible

"Save it" she cried "I would tell you to go fuck yourself but seeing as your fucking Peyton, you may not get to it."

"Brooke please we didn't want to hurt you" Peyton pleaded, wrapping the sheet around her thing body.

"Are you really saying this to me. You waited until I left to go to a fashion show, came here and fucked my husband. You're my best friend, and he's my fucking husband. But you didn't mean to hurt me. Well than you for that, I can sleep much better now." She yelled walking out of the room

"Brooke wait lets talk about this" Lucas yelled rushing after her

"Their's nothing to talk about. Where over."

"But I love you Brooke"

"Obviously not enough"

XxXxXxXxXx

"I think you've had enough" he said calmly

"Im not a teenager anymore Johnny I can figure out my own limit" She slurred

"Brooke"

"No, im not done"

"Well your done, drinking here. Im cutting you off." he said keeping his cool

"What the hell Johnny im like your best fucking customer."

"Brooke, that's not a good thing sweety" He said taking her shot glass away from her

"NO! Im not done! Give me another" She said yanking the glass back

"Sorry Brooke im done, you've had to many"

"There is no such thing as to much"

"Oh Brooke" he sighed "Well in my book 6 shots and whatever the hell else you've been drinking is to much."

"Your not my boss" she said defiantly

"No but im your bartender and your through" He said walking away

"Johnnneeee" She yelled "Don't leeave me to" She cried watching him walk away

"_Hello?" a groggy voice answered the phone_

"Nathan?"

"_Yeah man who is this?"_

"Its Johnny, you better come get her."

"_What?" he said confused still dazed from sleeping_

"Brooke, she's losing it man. You got to get down here."

"_Im on my way"_

XxXxXxXx

"Where is she Johnny?" Nathan questioned hurriedly

"On the dance floor"

"She's dancing? I thought she was drunk"

"She's drunk off her ass, but some smooth talker came over here promised her a drink for a dance." he sighed

"Damn"

"Yeah, she's pretty sloppy out their. You better go get her before he takes advantage of her situation."

"Okay, thank Johnny" Nathan said gratefully, walking out onto the dance floor

"You stupid Bitch" He yelled raising a hand to hit her across the face

"Hey what the hell do you think your doing" Nathan yelled slamming the guy against the wall

"That crazy bitch slapped me" He yelled pointing towards Brooke

"Doesn't give you any right to hit a woman" Nathan yelled slamming the guy against the wall one last time. "Stay away from her."

"Don't worry man I ain't going near that crazy bitch" he shook is head furiously, yelling out in pain when Nathan's fist connected with his jaw "What the hell was that for"

"Stop calling her a bitch, she's just hurt. Now get the hell out of my site"

"He was going to do it to" She whimpered

"Do what baby?" he questioned worriedly, wrapping her into a hug

"Cheat. While we were dancing I saw him, checking out everything with tits"

"Brooke you were just dancing, he can't really cheat from that."

"Their all the same, Nathan. Haley's lucky she found you."

"Thing's are going to work out for you Brooke. You deserve it."

"I don't think they will" she whispered

"I do" he said softly "Lets get out of here." he said leading her out of the bar "Are you still staying at the hotel?"

"No, I ran out of money" She said shaking her head

"Well where are you staying?"

"My car." She said pointing to the pale blue beetle in the bar's parking lot

"Seriously Brooke" She nodded "For how long?"

"Don't worry Nathan. It's only been a few days."

"Well your staying with Haley and I tonight"

"I can't"

"You can and you will"

"Just for one night" she said sternly

"Just one night" he agreed helping her into his car

Silence

"Im glad your not a guy" She said seriously

"Excuse me. Im pretty sure I am"

"Your not"

"Are you still drunk. I thought you sobered up after that fight"

"Im serious Nathan"

"Brooke we've slept together. I think you know im a guy" He said confused

"That's not what I mean. Your physically a guy but your not an ass like the rest of them"she explained

"Not all guys are bad Brooke"

"If you say so"


End file.
